


White and Red

by Dragonna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Brainwashing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judai avait envie de pleurer quand il voyait ce que ce fou de Saiou avait fait à son rival. Manjoume avait tellement changé, ne semblait plus capable de penser par lui-même ou d'éprouver ses propres émotions. Pourtant, ce soir-là quand le duelliste en blanc le coinça sur le chemin de retour au dortoir, il comprit que quelque chose clochait quand il vit la lueur dans les yeux onyx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter  
> Genre: Anst, Friendship, Romance, Yaoi  
> Personnages: Jun Manjoume (dans sa période White Thunder) et Judai Yuki  
> Rating: T

Judai marchait dans les couloirs de l'académie, pensif. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de tristesse. Il ne regardait pas où il allait, le coeur lourd. Il se sentait déprimé, abattu et impuissant. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était à l'extérieur, qu'il marchait dans la forêt.

__Ses amis avaient subis un lavage de cerveau. Et c'était de sa faute. Il avait été un ami terrible, pathétique, en dessous de tout._ _

__Où était-il quand Manjoume avait été victime de ce fou de Saiou?_ _

__C'était quand le garçon aux cheveux corbeau le cherchait, quand il avait fugué. S'il n'était pas partit, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et son rival...son meilleur ami...ne serait pas devenu le pantin de Saiou._ _

__C'était de sa faute._ _

«Tiens tiens...»

Il se figea, le cœur battant. Un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles. Son rival était là, devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres, dans son éternel uniforme blanc.

«Quel plaisir de te voir ici  **Judai**...»

__Actuellement, ce n'était pas partagé._ _ _Ce Manjoume lui faisait peur. Très peur. Il ne semblait pas être capable de penser par lui-même ou avoir ses propres émotions._

Pourtant cette lueur dans ses yeux? Était-ce un rêve? Et la façon qu'il avait eu de prononcer son nom...

Il réalisa cependant le sourire dangereux de l'adolescent, et le fait qu'ils étaient seuls. Aucun témoin. Et que l'autre était très fort physiquement.

«Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

Il n'oubliait pas tout ce que Saiou avait fait pour se débarrasser de lui, ou pour lui faire un lavage de cerveau à lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de l'enlever et de l'enfermer dans le dortoir des blancs pour le briser et le reconstruire à sa manière, faire de lui sa marionnette? Personne ne pourrait le sauver ou le retrouver.

__Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres membre de la société de lumière aux alentours, prêt à se saisir de lui?_ _

Un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles.

«Judai, Judai, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu te demande si je suis vraiment seul n'est-ce pas?

\- Mais comment est-ce...

\- La lumière...Elle me permet de tout savoir!»

Le retour de l'air extatique. Finalement le sourire de tout à l'heure n'était pas plus terrifiant que cet air passionnel et illuminé.

«Alors nous sommes bien seuls?»

Il regretta d'avoir parlé quand les yeux onyx se posèrent sur lui, et que le rictus amusé revint. L'autre eut même un petit rire amusé. Il l'observait comme un prédateur observait sa proie.

«Je n'ai besoin de personne...si je voulais te ramener pieds et poings liés à maître Saiou, je n'aurais pas besoin de larbins.

\- Maître Saiou hein?» Marmonna le châtain d'une voix sourde. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, il sentait une colère brûlante en lui.

«Oui il m'a montré la lumière...grâce à lui...»

Le duelliste en rouge sentit la rage l'envahir et cracha avec mépris, oubliant toute prudence, ignorant son instinct qui lui criait de ne pas mettre cet ennemi en colère «Depuis quand Manjoume Thunder s'aplatit-il devant quelqu'un? Depuis quand est-il le petit chien d'un illuminé? Tu es pathétique Manjoume! Tu n'es plus rien! Rien qu'un pantin entre les mains d'un fou. N'est-ce pas ce que tes frères voulaient faire de toi? Et que c'est pour ça que tu as coupé les ponts? Tu as changé d'avis? Tu as décidé que tu étais assez minable pour ramper devant plus fort que toi? Perdant!»

Il aurait du se taire. L'ancien Thunder l'aurait frappé s'il avait osé lui parler avec un ton aussi méprisant. Mais il n'aurait jamais parlé à son rival comme ça, sachant que il avait été trop souvent blessé par sa famille, que ses frères lui parlaient trop souvent avec mépris. Il respectait trop son adversaire en manteau noir pour lui parler aussi mal. Il se moquait parfois de lui mais toujours en toute amitié. Et c'était réciproque, même si son rival était parfois désagréable, cela n'égalait jamais la haine irraisonnée de leurs premières semaines à l'école. Il se moquait gentiment de lui plus que ne le rabaissait. Mais là...Judai venait de frapper fort..

Il sentit une pointe de remords en voyant la tête que faisait l'autre:  _de la surprise, une pointe de douleur, puis de la colère._

Le regard onyx perdit de sa chaleur et il fut plaqué à un arbre.

«Tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui  _ **perdant**_. Et tu deviens colérique. Les ténèbres en toi ne te font pas de bien. Il va falloir y remédier.

\- Je n'ai rien en moi.

\- Si...Sinon tu serait un des nôtres...depuis ta défaite contre Edo.»

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Judai. Il se souvenait très bien de cette aveuglante lumière blanche, de cette voix envoûtante dans sa tête. Une voix dont il n'avait pas perçue les paroles, juste un son...comme si quelque chose brouillait son ouïe. Puis après des jours à voir du blanc...le noir l'avait enveloppé, et il avait sentit comme une présence en lui, quelque chose qui le protégeait. Et il avait à nouveau vu le monde en couleurs, le blanc avait disparu.

__Sans doute son partenaire...Kuriboh ailé._ _

__Ou autre chose...il avait cru distinguer deux yeux dorés dans le brouillard noir._ _

«Tu dois être purifié par la Lumière.» Le regard sombre sembla s'adoucir, comme si une émotion s'y logeait. «N'ai crainte, tu n'auras pas mal.» Il attrapa une mèche de son rival, la roulant entre ses doigts. «Tu seras bien plus heureux avec nous..» Il se pencha, souriant «...avec moi.»

Tout son être criait 'danger'. Tout son corps tremblait. Mais il était paralysé sur place, son cœur battait si fort qu'il était certain que le brun l'entendait.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Moi? Héhé...»

White Thunder était-il vraiment incapable d'avoir des émotions? Il n'avait jusque là montrer que le mépris ou l'ironie, voir la cruauté. Il n'avait affiché qu'un sourire moqueur, n'avait utilisé presque qu'un ton mordant ou sarcastique.

Du mépris, ça oui. Mais une émotion positive? Comme l'amour ou l'affection ou même l'amitié? Il semblait en avoir oublier le sens, vu la façon dont il avait traité Asuka lors de leur duel. Et même maintenant, il lui parlait comme à une subordonnée, rien de plus. Et avec lui...il avait narquois, moqueur en public. Mais là qu'ils étaient seuls, il était totalement différent.

Pourtant il ne pouvait plus vraiment penser par lui-même, toutes ses décisions semblait influencées...sauf peut-être lors de ses duels et encore il y parlait toujours de lumière.

__Non._ _

A cet instant il y avait une émotion dans ce regard sombre. Une étincelle si faible qu'elle était à peine perceptible.

Saiou l'avait-il laissé passer? Avait-il influencé ce sentiment pour le rendre dangereux, malsain, cruel?

«Manjoume s'il te plaît...» Sa voix tremblait, et une pointe d'espoir y perçait.  _ _Le vrai duelliste luttait-il pour reprendre le contrôle?__

A cet instant, son cœur se serra. Comment pouvait-il laisser son meilleur ami et rival dans cet état? Comment pouvait-il le laisser être un pantin entre les mains d'un fou? Un homme cruel qui pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi, même abuser de lui sans que l'adolescent puisse se rebeller ou même sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Je suis désolé.»

Un temps. Un clignement d'yeux.

«Quoi?»

Judai se mordit la lèvre. «C'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive. Je n'aurais jamais du partir. Je vous ai laissé seuls. Et c'est à cause de ça que tu...pardon Manjoume. Après ma défaite contre Edo, j'ai perdu goût à tout. Je n'arrivais plus à penser concrètement. Je me sentais faible et impuissant. J'ai fui au lieu de rester avec mes amis, j'ai agis en égoïste. J'ai causé du soucis et des problèmes à tout le monde. Pardon...»

Les yeux sombres n'avaient pas changés. Toujours cette lueur impossible à définir. Pourtant, durant un bref instant, le regard sembla s'obscurcir. Jun cligna des yeux, surpris, et regarda son rival avec ébahissement comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Puis il grimaça et son regard s'éclaircit à nouveau. Et il ricana. «Pfff! Tu te prends pour un héros Judai? Tu penses que j'ai l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse?»

Son rival préféra ne pas rire. Vraiment pas.

«Tu te crois capable d'affronter tout? Me protéger? Nous protéger? De quoi? De la lumière? Heureusement que tu as fuis, sinon maître Saiou ne m'aurait jamais permis de devenir ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour être fort. L'amitié n'est rien par rapport à la lumière! Accepte cela! L'ancien Manjoume n'existe plus. L'amitié...c'est pour les faibles.»

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant quelque chose couler sur la joue du châtain. Il cueillit la larme de son doigt.

Il redressa le menton de son captif et se lécha les lèvres. Il pleurait pour lui? Si adorable et vulnérable.

«Mon beau Judai..» ronronna-t-il, posant son front contre celui de l'Osiris.

Il l'immobilisa contre le tronc d'arbre.

Le châtain n'avait pas peur. Non. Pas du tout.

Manjoume était proche...trop proche. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un désir qui le faisait trembler.

«Mon magnifique Judai...maître Saiou m'a promit que tu serais à moi une fois parmi nous...» Sa main gauche lui caressait la joue, la droite était appuyé au tronc, le coinçant entre le végétal et lui. Il plaqua sans attendre ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser violent et possessif. Ses mains empoignèrent ses hanches. Il remonta légèrement son genou pour le frotter contre un endroit précis, ricanant en entendant le gémissement involontaire de son captif. «Ce sera ma récompense pour mes loyaux services.» souffla-t-il contre les lèvres gonflées. Il glissa une main sous la chemise noire, caressant la peau si chaude et si douce. «..tout à moi..et nous ferrons voir la lumière au monde...ensemble.»

Judai frissonna quand l'autre main se posa sur ses fesses, l'attirant plus près du duelliste en blanc. Il voulut le repousser, mais l'autre était trop fort. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir sous les caresses que l'autre lui prodiguait. Son corps se réchauffait malgré lui, et il haleta sous la friction du genou du noiraud, ne pouvant retenir ensuite le gémissement quand les doigts fins pincèrent un bout de chair rose. Ses joues devinrent brûlantes et écarlates quand il entendit le gloussement amusé de son 'tortionnaire'. Il refusa d'ouvrir la bouche quand l'autre l'embrassa à nouveau, malgré l'insistance de ce dernier. Finalement une caresse bien appuyée le fit sursauter et ouvrir les lèvres, permettant à l'autre duelliste de l'embrasser plus passionnellement. Il tenta de le repousser, sans succès. Il avait honte des sensations provoquées en lui par le contact de son rival. Quand Manjoume se détâcha de lui, le souffle court, il eut un frémissement. Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, collés l'un à l'autre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chaleur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Il avait déjà serré son rival ou Sho dans ses bras mais c'était en toute amitié et bref. Rien à voir avec le tourbillon de sensations que faisait naître la proximité de l'autre garçon à cet instant.

Soudain le noiraud se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille «Tu ne voudrais pas que ton cher Sho devienne l'un des nôtres n'est-ce pas?» Le coeur de Judai eut un raté. La peur dans ses yeux fut parfaitement perceptible. Jun ricana. «Alors tu sais quoi faire?

\- Oui.

\- J'attends dans ce cas...

\- Je n'enterais pas dans la société de lumière...pas sans avoir d'abord perdu un duel» cracha le duelliste rouge, se rebellant enfin. Sa voix n'était pourtant plus aussi assurée maintenant qu'il était immobilisé contre le corps chaud de l'autre étudiant.

Manjoume haussa un sourcil moqueur «Ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Tu entreras dans la société, que tu le veuille ou non. Mais maintenant je désire autre chose... Judai!»

Le concerné déglutit en entendant la façon dont l'autre prononçait son prénom, comme s'il le ronronnait. Des frissons le parcouraient. Et les légères caresses du brun n'aidaient pas.

«...Alors?»

Judai prit une grande inspiration «D'accord.

\- Hum?» L'autre pencha la tête de côté «D'accord pour quoi?

\- Ne t'en prends pas à Sho...ni toi ni personne de ton groupe!

\- Très bien. Mais si maître Saiou veut le défier, je ne pourrais m'y opposer. Il a toujours eu raison et s'il juge que la destinée de ton cher ami est d'embrasser la lumière, qui serais-je pour l'en empêcher?» Le retour du sourire illuminé fit trembler Judai qui décida qu'il préférait le mode un peu pervers au mode sectaire.

Se reprenant il chuchota «Tu ne lui parleras pas de Sho?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler des duellistes, il sait tout.» Grogna Manjoume en haussant les épaules, nonchalant. «Mon pauvre Judai, tu pense faire illusion combien de temps? Les ténèbres en toi détruiront tes proches si tu ne t'ouvre pas à la lumière.

\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à mes amis.» Sa voix tremblait, la culpabilité lui brûlait la gorge. Il avait quitté un rival parfaitement équilibré avec qui il était enfin devenu ami...meilleur ami. Et retrouvait un inconnu qui avait son apparence et sa voix. Et quelques souvenirs.

«Pourtant, tu as bien dit que c'était soit-disant de ta faute ce qui était arrivé, donc tu accepte le fait de nous avoir ''mis en danger'' si tu considères que maître Saiou nous fait du mal...petit naïf.»

Judai rougit de honte. Jun avait raison, tout était de sa faute. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas pu empêcher ce monstre de faire un lavage de cerveau à ses amis mais son rival n'aurait pas été seul dans la forêt en pleine nuit face à ce type...puisqu'il le cherchait. S'il était resté, Manjoume n'aurait pas quitté le dortoir. Peut-être aurait-il été manipulé quand même...mais peut-être pas.

«Tu n'as plus aucune liberté et tu oses dire que tu es heureux?

\- Plus de liberté? Pourtant rien ne m'a forcé à te désirer Judai. Je te veux, et ce n'est certainement pas mon maître qui m'a poussé à éprouver cela.» Il eut un sourire lointain «D'autant que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours...» Il ricana «...peu importe, l'ancien Jun n'existe plus.»

Judai frémit. Quoi? Le vrai Osiris noir éprouvait des sentiments ou du désir pour lui? Il n'avait pourtant jamais rien montré en ce sens. Jamais. Il se moquait de lui, le rabaissait parfois, était moqueur ou ironique. Sarcastique. Il lui passait parfois la main dans les cheveux, agrémentant le geste d'un mot plus gentil que d'habitude. Il l'avait encouragé à sa manière. S'inquiétait pour lui à sa façon. Son sourire était toujours le même. S'il était partit à sa recherche, ce n'était pas par obligation. Ils étaient amis. Des souvenirs l'envahirent. Deux garçons jouant aux cartes dans une chambre, se disputant une crevette frite, Manjoume lui jetant une serviette sur la tête. Le regard abasourdis que son rival lui avait lancé quand il s'était dressé, les yeux étincelant de colère, contre ses frères qui le brutalisaient, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on le défendait. Le garçon blessé qui souffrait d'un manque de confiance, qui avait peur du rejet.

_Sauf que...Ce n'était pas 'son' Manjoume._

C'était un inconnu. Les même yeux. Les même cheveux en bataille. Le même sourire narquois. La même voix et le même rire. La même ironie mordante. Le même talent en duel. Mais ce n'était pas le vrai Jun. Juste un pantin qui lui ressemblait.

Il eut une boule dans la gorge. Et frémit quand les bras chaud l'entourèrent. Une voix souffla à son oreille «Ne t'en fais pas fainéant. Je prendrais soin de toi. Je te protégerais de ces ténèbres qui sont en toi. Tu seras sauvé.» Le ton était si tendre, si chaud, si doux...que pendant un instant, il faillit y croire. Il se mordit la lèvre.

_Et s'il avait vraiment quelque chose en lui?_

_Si c'était cette chose qui l'immunisait contre la lumière?_

_Le souvenir de ces deux yeux d'or, vu au fond de son esprit, le fit frémir._

_Cette chose l'avait protégé. Mais était-elle bénéfique?_

_Si cela représentait réellement un danger?_

_Un danger pire que cette société de Lumière qui voyait cette force comme son principal adversaire?_

_Saiou n'avait pas tenté de le tuer en engageant un assassin?_

Il avait le nez dans le cou pâle de l'autre duelliste, une odeur différente de celle du vrai Manjoume, qui sentait à la fois la Cologne et l'odeur qui imprégnait son manteau noir. Une odeur rassurante, réelle...qui l'identifiait totalement. Là il y avait juste une odeur fraîche, douce...totalement à l'opposé du caractère du vrai Jun.

Il serra les dents «La lumière est bénéfique hein?

\- Bien entendu, elle sauveras...

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé au devant d'un assassin? Pourquoi Saiou...» Il cracha ce nom avec dégoût, ignorant le froncement de sourcil de son compagnon et ne pouvant de toute façon pas le voir. «...a engagé un type pareil?» Il aurait voulu se taire «...Tu dis que tu me veux mais tu m'as mis en grave danger.

\- Je savais que tu ne risquais rien. C'était un test. Et tes amis étaient avec toi. Ils t'auraient protégé dans le pire des cas. Surtout le maniaque des dinosaures.»

Rêvait-il ou Manjoume avait été hésitant? Il posa le front contre l'épaule en blanc, tentant de garder son calme. Était-ce un piège? L'autre était-il sérieux en disant qu'il savait qu'il gagnerait? Ou Saiou avait-il occulté toute l'horreur de ce piège de son esprit, l'empêchant d'éprouver du remords à ce sujet?

«Ne fais pas de mal à mes amis.

\- Je ne vais pas les défier en duel, à moins que maître Saiou ne me l'ordonne.» Il eut un sourire railleur «Enfin..si tu es gentil et que tu me donne ce que je veux.»

Judai se recula pour regarder le duelliste en blanc dans les yeux, ces yeux sombres qui semblaient couvert par un voile argenté. Ce sourire qui semblait sincère. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance?

 _Non! Absolument pas!_  Criait son esprit, sa raison.  _Il va te piéger, il veut juste ton corps. Il est incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment dans cet état. Le lavage de cerveau l'en empêche complètement._ C'était vrai. Rien ne disait que le désir de Manjoume était autre que physique après tout. Rien du tout. Après tout, ce dingue de Saiou avait troublé son esprit au plus haut point et l'avait enchaîné spirituellement pour l'empêcher d'avoir la moindre liberté mentale.

Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait ramener le vrai? Peut-être qu'en lui montrant ses sentiments, son amitié, en lui parlant...peut-être qu'il pourrait le faire redevenir normal? Revoir enfin le véritable Black Thunder. Réentendre sa formule de victoire.

_Je te sauverais Manjoume._

_Tu seras bientôt libéré de ce fou._

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

Jun rit doucement «Embrasses-moi Judai. Réellement.»

C'était un test, sans aucun doute.

Il prit une grande inspiration et posa ses lèvres contre celle de son adversaire, ses doigts agrippant le tissu blanc, il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier qu'il se livrait à un garçon soumis à un lavage de cerveau. Il imagina le vrai Manjoume, avec son manteau noir, son odeur si particulière. Et il se tint à cette pensée, à ce souvenir. Ce serait son refuge. Il sentit une main se pose sur sa nuque et entrouvrit les lèvres, abandonnant toute résistance. Il gémit sous la sensation, glissant une main dans les mèches sombres, si soyeuses. Un tourbillon de sentiments bouillonnait en lui, et une chaleur irradiait son ventre. Il sentit les mains chaude sur sa peau, qui exploraient son corps avec douceur et persistance, cherchant les endroits sensibles. Il sentait le genou qui continuait ses frictions. Il fut incapable de retenir le gémissement de plaisir, son esprit s'embrumant de plus en plus.

Quand l'autre s'éloigna, il sentit ses jambes qui tremblaient, son cœur qui battait follement. Il leva des yeux hésitants. Ses joues le brûlaient.

«Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça...» Jun resta ensuite silencieux, sans pourtant s'éloigner, restant collé à son rival, savourant la proximité. Il leva les mains pour dégager le col de l'élève en uniforme rouge, dévoilant un cou pâle et gracile. Se léchant les lèvres, il se pencha, déposant une série de baisers sur la peau fine.

Judai tenta de se calmer. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Rien de mal n'allait arriver. Alors qu'il songeait ces mots, un cri lui échappa, malgré lui. Tout son corps se tendit, s'arqua contre l'autre garçon.

Un gloussement lui parvint et il gémit «Manjoume...

\- Appelle moi Jun mon cher Judai. Après tout tu seras bientôt à moi corps et âme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

\- Un suçon. Pour prouver à tous que tu m'appartiens...que tu appartiens à quelqu'un.

\- Je ne veux pas que tous le monde sache.

\- Très bien...mais je te surveille fainéant. Attention à ne pas flirter avec...

\- Tu me prends pour qui au juste?»

Manjoume eut un sourire amusé et plongea à nouveau contre le cou, mordillant la chair blanche, marquant encore une fois. Il savourait les gémissements du châtain, totalement abandonné à ses soins. Puis il se détacha de lui, à regret après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres.

«Cela suffit pour ce soir...tu vas t'évanouir de plaisir si je continue.»

Rouge comme une pivoine, Judai lui lança un regard noir. Il reprenait son souffle, tremblant, remerciant le ciel qu'il fasse presque nuit et que son 'petit problème' ne soit pas si visible que ça. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Rapidement.

«A demain Judai» Et il partit en riant, faisant un signe de main par dessus son épaule.

L'Osiris s'enfuit en direction du dortoir des rouges, le cœur affolé. Sa bouche était terriblement sèche et son corps en feu. Il sentit ses yeux qui le piquaient.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il alla immédiatement vers la salle de bain, arrachant ses vêtements et plongeant sous la douche. L'eau glacée coula sur son corps, sur sa peau, gorgeant ses cheveux et rafraîchissant cette atroce chaleur, ce désir involontaire.

_C'était pire que tout._

_Son corps avait réagir comme jamais à son rival._

_Il avait cru que ce n'était qu'un crush, quelque chose sans grande importance, qui passerait tout seul._

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulut. Il désirait le vrai Jun. Il ne voulait pas avoir toutes ses premières fois avec ce sosie blanc qui n'était qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'était son ami.

_Déjà qu'il lui avait volé son premier baiser._

_Et un peu plus qu'au baiser d'ailleurs._

Il tremblait sous l'eau froide maintenant. Il se redressa et mit en route l'eau chaude, fermant à nouveau les yeux, se savonnant lentement. Ne pas penser à ce qui venait d'arriver, aux lèvres douces, aux mains chaudes...juste...ne penser à rien.

«Je te sauverais Thunder...»

_Peu importe le prix à payer._

_Il tenterait de le faire le plus vite possible._

Il connaissait tellement bien son rival. Cet adolescent souffrant d'un manque de confiance par rapport aux relations humaines. Manjoume n'avait-il pas dit que retourner chez les bleus serait la fin de leur amitié invoulue? Il était peu ouvert au contact humain..le seul câlin que Judai lui avait fait, il s'était tendu...plus par surprise qu'autre chose. Il souffrait face aux critiques et au rejet. N'avait-il pas fuit après les humiliations infligés non seulement par lui mais aussi par Misawa? Et les critiques si cruelles de ses pseudos-amis qui avaient du l'abandonner suite à ses défaites. Crowler qui le rabaissait devant ses camarades, le faisant fuir la salle de classe. Ses larmes avant le duel inter-écoles. Et cette soumission si docile face à la colère de ses frères. Bien entendu il s'était remis, et avait eu le courage de faire face à son aîné et à le battre dans un duel. Mais cela avait-il changé quelque chose?

«Aniki!»

La voix de Sho le fit sursauter. Il balbutia un «Oui?» tremblant.

«Tu es sous la douche depuis 20 minutes. Tu as un problème?

\- Non...ça va. J'ai juste glissé en revenant et je me suis salis.» Il eut un rire qui ne sonna pas juste. «Je sors bientôt.»

Le petit duelliste en jaune hocha la tête «Dépêches-toi le repas est bientôt prêt. C'est ton plat préféré. Et il y a des crevettes frites!»

Actuellement Judai avait une boule dans le ventre mais il répondit «J'arrive! Je me rince et je me change et je descend.

\- D'accord.» Le garçon aux cheveux bleus allait partir quand il avisa les vêtements rouge et noir par terre. Aucune trace de saleté. Pourtant son ami lui avait bien dit qu'il était tombé non? Alors qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? S'était-il passé quelque chose?

Peut-être un de ces idiot de la société de Lumière avait-il harcelé son meilleur ami ou l'avait frappé, injurié? Et le châtain se noyait sous la douche pour effacer le choc émotionnel? Il préféra ne rien dire.

«Tout va bien Aniki?

Oui, merci.» Il coupa l'eau. Et prit une grande inspiration «Je suis juste fatigué.»

Le plus petit sortit, laissant l'Osiris seul. Celui-ci émergea de la douche, s'enveloppant dans une serviette et s'essuyant. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil dans la glace il se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Le salaud.»

Son cou. Marqué de quatre magnifique suçons. Quatre. Tous aussi visibles les uns que les autres. Et l'un d'eux ne pourrait pas être dissimulé par le col de son uniforme.

_Non, ne pas repenser aux baisers._

_Il s'habilla et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Pourquoi tout lui tombait-il dessus comme ça au juste? Il se découvrait des différences avec tout le monde._

_Insensible à cette lumière...bon ça c'était plutôt positif...sauf si ça cachait quelque de pire._

_Et voilà qu'il se découvrait gay. Et amoureux de son rival._

_Il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une grande affection ou voir même un coup de cœur sans importance. Voir même qu'il avait mal interprété ses sentiments et qu'il le voyait comme un frère._

_Même s'il n'avait jamais éprouvé quoique ce soit pour une fille..._

Sauf que non. Vu ses réactions tout à l'heure, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça s'il n'aimait pas les garçons.

«Ma vie est un enfer...»

_Et en plus de ça...son crush était la marionnette (ayant subit un lavage de cerveau) d'un malade illuminé croyant en la lumière et transformant tout le monde en lobotomisés._

_Il y avait de bonnes nouvelles sinon?_

_Pas trop. Comment libérer ses amis de ce fou?_

Ils avaient été convertis à ce ''culte'' en perdant un duel. Donc peut-être que l'inverse était tout aussi vrai? Peut-être...

Il avait mal à la tête. Très mal. Il s'habilla lentement, l'esprit fermé. Il descendit pour manger et trouva la salle vide. Tout le monde avait déjà manger. Sho était toujours là, le regardant avec de grands yeux inquiets.

«Aniki? Tu vas bien?

\- Oui...» Il n'allait pas si bien que ça mais inutile d'inquiéter son meilleur ami n'est-ce pas?

Kenzan ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa d'un coup «ANIKI!»

Judai manqua de tomber de son siège, le cœur battant. «Quoi?»

Le fanatique des dinosaures eut un grand sourire plein de dents «Tu nous caches des choses.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Ho? Alors c'est quoi ces magnifiques suçons dans ton cou?»

Le visage du duelliste passa au rouge vif et il plongea le nez dans son bol fumant. Il n'osait pas regarder ses deux meilleurs amis du moment.

«Ho c'est ça, tu étais avec une fille?

\- Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises j'espère? Je crois que ce n'est pas autorisé par le règlement. Même si personne ne peut vérifier ici...puisque le professeur en charge des Osiris...c'est ce chat!»

Le félin en question bailla sur la poutre au dessus d'eux.

«Tu me prends pour qui au juste?

\- Pour un garçon plein d'hormones Aniki! Si tu ne te fais pas choper...

\- KENZAN!»

Sho était écarlate. Il but une gorgée de son thé, sans mot dire. Puis il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami «Si tu as pris une aussi longue douche...

J'avais juste envie de prendre une longue douche chaude! Quand Manjoume t'a prêté sa salle de bain personnelle un jour, tu as profité de sa douche moderne pendant autant de temps non?» Judai sentait ses joues le brûler sous les insinuations du duelliste aux machines, qui n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, confiant «Ha...oui.»

Judai avala avec difficulté, espérant qu'ils ne demanderait pas de détail. Pouvait-il nier avec d'aussi magnifiques marques dans le cou? Ça ne pouvait pas passer pour des morsures d'insectes, ça non.

_Et si ses amis le rejetaient parce qu'il aimait un garçon._

_Parce qu'il était en relation avec un Blanc? Même Manjoume qui était classé au dortoir rouge comme le connard de service en ce moment._

_Même si Jun ne lui avait pas laissé le choix en la matière, il se sentait comme un traître._

_Il frémit. Il ne voulait pas perdre leur amitié, leur affection._

_Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul._


End file.
